<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Tosses by its_tabby_kat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264886">Wedding Tosses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tabby_kat/pseuds/its_tabby_kat'>its_tabby_kat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Weddings, almost all the characters are mentioned like once, and my first thought was "well what is the bouquet was a volleyball", and the main focus is kagehina dont read if ur looking for the other ships, based off that one post about hinata spiking the wedding bouquet, i was not planning for a second chapter but it wrote itself today so here, most dont have lines, my summary sucks that's the only thing that hasn't improved since 2015 i guess, pov outsider is only 2nd chapter and ive never written it before i hope its ok, so here have my half coherent self indulgent ranblings, why is this the first thing i post on this website</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tabby_kat/pseuds/its_tabby_kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the post I can't find anymore about Hinata and Kageyama spiking their wedding bouquet during the bouquet toss in their wedding. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama's wedding is unique in their friends and guests' memories for one very specific reason. Natsu and Miwa wish they could say they saw this coming when they organised a bouquet toss as part of their brothers' wedding, but they didn't. They should have, though. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama have no regrets. Neither do any of their guests (Except maybe Tsukishima).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KageHina Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first work I've every posted on AO3, and also my first fanfic in 5 years since I stopped posting shitty PJO fics on wattpad. </p><p>What is the quarantine doing to us, honestly</p><p>Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy my self indulgent ramblings based off a screenshot on instagram of a tumblr post I can't find anymore, since I love this idea and Haikyuu is my current obsession, although I'm only on season 2 and already spoilered to hell and back. Honestly, I don't think this is really good writing, but I'm kinda happy with the way it turned out.</p><p>Also I wrote this in about 2 hours with minimal editing because I'm not good at editing, so if you see any weird mistakes please do comment and I'll correct it!</p><p>This is based of a post I saw a screen shot of, which I can't find on tumblr to credit anymore, I'm sorry. I kinda remember it being about Hinata and Kageyama spiking their wedding bouquet during the bouquet toss in their wedding. Someone gets injured. Asahi cries. Or something like that, but I'm not exactly sure anymore. If someone knows where to find the post, please do comment the link!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou did not expect to get here.</p><p>He’s wearing a suit (ew), standing next to Tobio (normal), hands intertwined (normal, but still makes his heart jump after 8 years), gold bands on both their fingers (not so normal) (!!!). They’re watching the guests at their wedding spin around the dance floor, all of their friends and family there. Shouyou himself is standing in a corner, opting to take a rest with his husband. He may be known for endless stamina and speed on the court in his career as an Olympic gold-medalist volleyball player, but he’s been awake since 5am that morning and it’s currently 4pm and he just got <em>married</em>, so excuse him for being tired. <em>Weddings. Why are they so complicated? </em></p><p>He’s <em>married</em>. Shouyou can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face at the thought, and he probably won’t for a long, long time. If you’d told him nearly eight years ago that he’d be married to his high school rival and closest partner, he  would have laughed nervously and ran away as soon as possible.</p><p>“What’re you grinning at, dumbass?” Tobio grumbled grumpily. His eyes betray his laughter though, more open than they were in high school, shining with affection.</p><p>Shouyou smirked. “No-thing!” He sang. “Just looking at my beautiful <em>husband</em>!” </p><p>He grinned as he watched the rosy blush that spread across Tobio’s cheeks. He’s wearing a charcoal grey suit, with a dark blue shirt and silver tie, which highlights the blush on his face and brings out his eyes. In Shouyou’s eyes, he’s never been more beautiful. Shouyou himself is wearing a black suit with an orange shirt that Natsu picked out and forced him into, because if there’s two things they both agree are hereditary, it’s their ability to jump high and their puppy-dog-eyes/pout combo. Unfortunately, they’re not immune to each other. He’s been ribbed by practically anyone who’s ever been on the Karasuno volleyball team already, but he doesn’t really care. </p><p>“Dumbass, you’re embarrassing,” Tobio muttered, pulling Shouyou into his side and tucking his head under his chin anyway. Shouyou sighed, turning his face into Tobio’s neck and enjoying his husband’s embrace, listening to the music in the background. </p><p>Husband. He’s never gonna stop saying that now. </p><p>“HEY, LOVEBIRDS!” Shouyou groaned, pushing his face further into Tobio’s neck. “Noya-senpai, whyyy.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Nishinoya apologised, looking totally unapologetic. “But your sisters sent me to get you. Something about the bouquet toss? I dunno, just get out there now before they murder you on your wedding day. That’ll be a real downer. Also, Shouyou’s a groomsman at my wedding and I don’t feel like replacing him, thanks.” </p><p>Shouyou just looked at Tobio for a second, words no longer needed for them to communicate, before sighing and tugging his husband’s hand, pulling him out into the general reception. Nishinoya laughed at them, already running off to find his fiance. </p><p>They’d chosen to have a spring wedding in the cherry blossoms, held outdoors amongst the flowers. When Shouyou admitted his childhood dream of having an outdoor wedding, Tobio had just smiled and kissed his forehead, before grabbing the laptop and searching up prices. </p><p>Shouyou loved his husband so much. </p><p>Most guests had gathered on the dance floor by now, done with eating and chatting. Daichi and Suga are spinning around the dance floor, giggling and looking at each other with overwhelming affection, every bit the old married couple they were even back in high school. Oikawa’s hanging off Iwaizumi’s arm, chatting with - or at - Bokuto and Akaashi, whose hands are linked. Nishinoya’s found Asahi and is currently trying to drag him out onto the dance floor. Asahi just smiles at his fiance and lets Noya lead him out. </p><p>On the other side of the floor, Natsu and Miwa stand, tapping their feet impatiently. Shouyou and Tobio make their way over to them. </p><p>“You’re late for the bouquet toss!” Natsu shrieked at them. “Ugh, Miwa-nee-chan, deal with them while I get the rest set up!” </p><p>Natsu ran off, making a beeline for the stage, leaving Shouyou and Tobio to the mercy of Tobio’s sister. Who was currently staring at them with the best I’m-so-done-with-you face Shouyou had ever seen. </p><p>“What bouquet toss??” </p><p>“Nee-chan, what are we even going to toss??” Tobio’s distaste was obvious in his voice. “We didn’t even use bouquets in the ceremony!” </p><p>Miwa just handed Tobio a bouquet she pulled from thin air. “We knew you’d try and get out of it. Here you go. Don’t you dare run off now!” She then ran off to the mic where Natsu stood, presumably to call the rest in. </p><p>Shouyou sighed, staring down at the red and orange flowers in his husband’s hands. Tobio just looked constipated. </p><p>
  <em>Ugh, of course they’d spring something like this on us. Natsu’s been going on about Western traditions for ages… I really shouldn’t have let her help plan. </em>
</p><p>Tobio sighed, breaking Shouyou out of his thoughts. “C’mon, Sho,” he mumbled, taking his hand and pulling him to the stage gently. “Let’s get this over with.” </p><p>Shouyou’s heart cracked at the glum look on Tobio’s face. It’s his <em>wedding</em>, Tobio shouldn’t look so down.  <em>Is there something I can do to make this better?</em></p><p>
  <em>What are we even going to ... toss... </em>
</p><p>Shouyou grinned. He knew the dumb wedding volleyball Atsumu brought as a wedding gift would be useful, no matter how stupid Tobio thought it was. He’d even gotten it decorated with flowers. “Hey Tobio...” he mumbled out of the side of his mouth. </p><p>His husband looked over, one eyebrow raised, bouquet held loosely in his hands. </p><p>“Toss to me?”</p><p>Tobio’s eyes widened, then a playful grin spread out on his face. Shouyou grinned back, then sped off to get the ball.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey everyone! It’s time for the bouquet toss!” Natsu, in her role as maid-of-honour, calls to the crowd, then dashes down the stage with Miwa to do crowd control for the couples that’s started to gather. Shouyou can’t help his giggles - Nishinoya is in the crowd, grinning and winking at a blushing Asahi; Yamaguchi’s bouncing on his toes nearby, ignoring the incredulous and slightly worried looks from Tsukishima. Besides them, there’s a few other people, primarily Natsu’s friends, but also some extended family members and a few more acquaintances.</p><p>“Hey guys!!” Shouyou shouts into the mic provided, Tobio standing next to him, holding the “bouquet” behind his back. </p><p>“We were only told we were doing this about 5 minutes ago, by the way,” Tobio says casually, snatching the mic away from Shouyou. Shouyou scowls and snatches it back, to their guests’ laughter. </p><p>“We just want to thank all of you again, for being here to celebrate with us!” Shouyou smiles as the audience cheers and applauds.</p><p>“So many of you have been with us since high school, where we all played volleyball together, and it’s just so.... so... GWAH that you can all be here today!!” Shouyou jumps up and down excitedly. Most of their friends in the audience laugh, though a few family members and Natsu’s friends from the volleyball team look a bit confused. He can see Bokuto crying into Akaashi’s shirt already. </p><p>“So, the moment you’ve all been waiting for...” With that Shouyou sets his microphone down, taking the “bouquet” from Tobio, making sure to hide it from the audience and moving until he and Tobio are about a metre apart. He can almost feel the confused looks being shot at his back, including from Natsu and Miwa. </p><p>Spinning around, Shouyou throws the ball into the air. Tobio brings his hands up in a very familiar position, preparing for the toss as Shouyou starts his run up. </p><p>
  <em>Minus tempo attack!</em>
</p><p>Shouyou jumps. Tobio sets the ball high, perfect for their attack, grins spreading across both their faces as Shouyou spikes the ball straight into the crowd.</p><p>From the apex of his jump, Shouyou can practically see the slow-motion realisation dawning on most of the guests’ face - the glee and laughter on most of their volleyball friends’ faces, the confusion of Natsu’s friends and some of their further extended family, the shock and horror on Natsu and Miwa’s faces. He can see the crowd’s faces: the shock of most of Natsu's friends and their family, the laughter on Yamaguchi’s face, and Noya’s steely concentration as he starts to move. </p><p>“ROLLINGGG.......THUNDAAAAAA....!!!” Nishinoya hollers, performing his signature roll and receive, sending the ball straight into the air again to the rest of their friends’ cheering and laughter. The crowd of hopefuls scatters, trying to avoid the ball. </p><p>“Got it! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sets the ball perfectly to his fiancé, who immediately spikes the ball hard to the other side of the room. “Give me more warning next time you jump into a game, Tooru!” Iwaizumi screams as he lands. </p><p>“I got it!!” Yaku screams, diving and receiving the ball, sending it straight to Kenma nearby.</p><p>“NICE RECEIVE!” Inuoka shrieks, running into the fray.  </p><p>Kenma looks up, sighing in fake petulance, then sets the ball to Kuroo, who’s standing next to him. A vicious smile, which Shouyou hasn’t seen since the battle of the garbage dump all those years ago, spreads across his face. </p><p>All their high school friends flood out onto the floor, always down for a game of volleyball, as all non-players move to the sides to avoid the running players. Lines are drawn in the ground with streamers, teams are formed and broken in less than a minute, and everyone’s laughing. From the side lines, the rest of the guests watch, cheering the teams on. Natsu seems to have gotten over her shock, and is trying to figure out how to hitch up her dress to play as well. Miwa’s helping her tie it up. Natsu's best friend, the captain of Karasuno's girls volleyball team, looks about two seconds from just tearing her dress to join in.</p><p>Shouyou’s grinning like a maniac, perfectly spiking the ball set to him by Atsumu, watching as Daichi dives to receive it, sending it to Suga, who sets it to Asahi.</p><p>“GO, ACE!” Noya and Tanaka scream, as Asahi smashes the ball straight through Tsukishima and Kuroo’s block, the ball barely received by Yaku. </p><p>This is exactly what Shouyou wanted from his wedding: Volleyball, his friends and family having fun, and...</p><p>“TOBIO! I’M HERE!” </p><p>Shouyou watches the pure exhilaration that spreads across his husband’s face, tossing a perfect float toss to him as he jumps. He spikes the ball straight down, ending the rally to the cheers of the crowd. The ball bounces off the floor, high into the air… and straight into Yamaguchi’s hands. </p><p>The crowd cheers. Yamaguchi laughs, cheeks flushed from both the game and his excitement. Shouyou contemplates calling an ambulance for Tsukishima, who's turned to stone.</p><p>“Tsukki!! I’d better be your best man at the wedding!” Kuroo, arms around Kenma’s waist, hollers over to Tsukishima, who’s turned as red as the strawberries he loves. Yamaguchi laughs, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and holding the ball aloft. </p><p>“Hey hey HEYYYYYYYY!!” Bokuto cheers, sweeping Akaashi straight off his feet. His husband just signs and lets himself be spun, a small smile on his face. </p><p>Daichi and Suga are laughing, Daichi’s arm around Suga’s shoulders. Nishinoya’s clinging to Asahi’s back like a sloth, laughing, as Asahi smiles gently at his fiancé. </p><p>Warm arms wrap around Shouyou’s waist, spinning him around to face his husband. Tobio’s eyes are deep, deep blue, shining with the light they only get when playing volleyball, or when looking at Shouyou. His hair is a mess, his face is covered in sweat from the impromptu game, and he’s lost his suit jacket (idly, Shouyou wonders where his jacket’s gone as well, they were expensive) but he’s still the most beautiful thing Shouyou’s ever seen. Yanking his husband’s collar, Shouyou drags Tobio down to his height, enjoying their breath on each other’s faces for a second before connecting their lips. </p><p>Their friends cheer and wolf-whistle, heckling them, as the crowd on the sidelines laugh. Natsu and Miwa are cheering, standing by Natsu’s friends, who still look slightly confused. Shouyou smiles into the kiss, uncaring of anything other than his husband in front of him. </p><p>Volleyball, his friends and family having fun, and <em>Tobio. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it! This is my first fic in a long time, so any advice on how to write better would be appreciated :D</p><p>Some additional notes/headcanons/stuff i wanted to write but didn't know how:</p><ul>
<li>Hinata and Kageyama are playing for the Jackals and the Addlers like in canon, so both teams are present at the wedding, I just don't know enough about either team to write them, sorry!</li>
<li>After they get married, Hinata and Kageyama, the hell-raising duo they are, swap surnames so they're Kageyama Shouyou and Hinata Tobio. For a full year, sports commentators and journalists, as well as the merch manufacturers, hate them. </li>
<li>at the time of the wedding Bokuto and Akaashi, Daichi and Suga are married. Iwa and Oikawa, Noya and Asahi, Kenma and Kuroo are engaged. None of that matters, but it's important to me that you know that. </li>
<li>Natsu's totally a libero in my headcanons, she's currently about 18 so she's the third-year libero of the Karasuno girl's team. Hinata's mom is wondering how she gave birth to two volleyball fanatics. Meeting Noya (Who's playing on the Olympic team as well + all of Hinata's stories about his team when she was a kid) was her dream come true. </li>
<li>Not pictured: Natsu's friends from the volleyball team coming to the wedding and <em>losing their minds</em> over meeting: Kageyama and Hinata , Nishinoya , Ushijima , Kuroo, Bokuto etc (all the national team/pro team people), not to mention Hinata and the rest are Karasuno volleyball legends anyway</li>
<li>One of Miwa's friends at the wedding: Why is Kodzuken there?? The famous youtuber??</li>
<li>Miwa: oh lmao he sponsored my new brother-in-law when he went to rio to play beach volleyball they're good friends he used to be a setter</li>
<li>Miwa's friend: What</li>
</ul><p>I have a couple of other fics planned for Haikyuu, mostly future fics, so let's see if I finish them before the quarantine ends and I'm swamped in make-up work for school.</p><p>Edit: Minor Editing done to grammar and vocab, now that I've had more time to look through. Also, more new headcanons/notes that I had to share:</p><ul>
<li> Atsumu, in the black jackels dorms: Shouyou, what even is all this stuff</li>
<li>Shouyou, surrounded by wedding plans: my sister's making me choose a bouquet for some reason even though I said I didn't want one</li>
<li>Atsumu, a bit more socially aware than Shouyou and knows what a bouquet toss is: Ah *buys the flower covered volleyball*</li>
<li>This entire generation of players (played in high school volleyball in 2012) is known as the "Monster Generation" because it produced so many high level players, even at the pro league level. </li>
<li>Like I did some research, Japan hasn't placed in the olympics since the 70s and some years doesn't even qualify, so imagine when in the national team gains so many pro players that by 2020 Tokyo Olympics (ignore COVID) this team just. comes out of nowhere and takes the gold. The volleyball community goes wild</li>
<li>There's a video of Bokuto lifting Hinata up in the air after they win gold and screaming "WE ARE THE PROTAGONISTS OF THE WORLD!" because of course Akaashi's told him that and it becomes an meme</li>
<li>A lot of volleyball fans vote for it to become the new team motto though</li>
<li>Ushijima's deadpan face as he methodologically dissects his team and the opposing team's plays and the face he makes when he makes another bullshit plant metaphor becomes like the Tuxedo Winnie the Pooh meme.</li>
<li>Most of the high school teams have a team chat, obviously, but they also have a huge volleyball chat that contains everyone they've ever made friends with playing volleyball in high school. Its called "volleydorks" and it's about 90% used for bets currently. </li>
<li>It's not mentioned but I totally headcanon that Kuroo and Bokuto run a channel like dude perfect" where they do volleyball trick shots, and once Kenma (Gaming channel) and Akaashi (Song covers channel) start helping them set, their fandoms become a really weird crossover</li>
<li>Kenma's gaming channel has a lot of his friends featured, making the volleyball community very confused until Lev accidentally tags him in an old Nekoma team pic, causing the internet to go wild, and he says "fuck it" and comes out about his engagement to Kuroo</li>
<li>Akaashi plays the violin, the cello and the piano in his covers and still somehow works as a Manga editor by day. Everyone's kinda scared of him.</li>
<li>Asahi's fashion label is called "Asanoya" and he and Noya gain fans seperately, causing massive shock when they reveal they're dating. After that, everyone thirsts over the pic of Asahi in high school that get revealed.</li>
</ul><p>I have a lot of these headcanons maybe I should just write them idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue of sorts: POV Outsider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“WHAT!!??” At Aiko’s shriek, all of her teammates’ heads snap up. Thundering footsteps echo around Karasuno High School’s first gymnasium as they all run towards their captain, who’s staring, almost unseeingly, at the invitation in her hand. </p><p>“Aiko! What’s wrong?” Hikari, a fellow third year wing spiker, asks her captain worriedly. </p><p>Aiko looks up, then wordlessly holds out the invitation for her to read out.</p><p>“Mrs Hinata Yui and Mr Kageyama Hayato &amp; Mrs Kageyama Akari invite you to witness and celebrate the union of…” Hikari’s breath catches in her throat. </p><p>“Nakamura-senpai, what is it?!” Sato asks impatiently. </p><p>“The union of Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio.” Dead silence follows her words, the entire team reeling in shock. </p><p>  <em>What?</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had some time today and inspiration struck, so here's the POV outsider I said I might write from the POV of one of Natsu's volleyball friends. This is based off on of the headcanons in the notes of the previous chapter, the one about Natsu's friends from the volleyball team fangirling over all the volleyball pros they meet. Somehow, it also turned slightly angsty. </p><p>Also, I missed out a lot of people because I either a) didn't know how to write them, or b) too many people already. </p><p>Additional note: I somehow wrote 2.5k words and didn't even cover the "bouquet" toss, it's basically just an excuse for me to introduce everyone in the time skip and have some fangirling, because I'm a sucker for that. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Natsu, explain that one more time? But slower, please.” Aiko rubbed her temples, head hurting from trying to keep up with Natsu’s rapid speech. Sometimes, she really wonders how Natsu, her vice-captain, the Karasuno girls’ volleyball team champion libero and partner on the court can speak so fast without tripping over her own tongue, and somehow still be so quiet and concentrated while playing. </p><p>Natsu just nods, before turning back to their team and explaining again, “So my brother’s getting married soon, and I’ve been allowed to invite all my friends! And since all of you are my friends, I’m inviting all of you!” She suddenly smirked. “If you don’t want to go, though… I won’t make you, but let’s just say you’ll probably regret it.” </p><p>“Using your vice-captain authority to force your kouhai into doing stuff is mean, Hinata-senpai!” Suzuki, their second-year regular setter, calls from the back. </p><p>“I don’t mean you’ll regret it in <em>that</em> way, Suzuki, I mean you legitimately will regret it! Like, your actual heart will break if you don’t go!” Natsu shouts back, face as red as her hair. </p><p>Aiko stares, eyes drifting to the cream-coloured invitations in Natsu’s hands. The cover is decorated - surprisingly - with a symbol of a crow in flight against a volleyball silhouette (what?), a bouquet of flowers in the crow’s claws, and two rings. It definitely looks professionally done.  </p><p>“Just - here,” Natsu shoves each invitation into the entire teams’ hands, then picks up her bag. “Look at the invitation and RSVP to me by next practice, thanks. You’ll see what I mean.”</p><p>With that, Natsu turns and calls, “I need to go back and help with wedding preparations! Sato, Kobayashi, you two are on cleaning duty! Aiko, I’ll text you later!” before running out of the gym at the speed of light. </p><p>
  <em>That's really weird. Natsu’s normally the last to leave, because she does so much extra practice.</em>
</p><p>Sato and Kobayashi, their first year reserve middle blockers, groan in unison, then move off to get the mops. The rest of the team scatters as well, picking up balls and taking down the nets, invitations temporarily forgotten, stuck in shorts pockets for the time being. Aiko looks down at the invitation in her hand. </p><p><em>What’s so important about this one invitation…?</em> Aiko looks around, making sure all her teammates are doing their jobs, then opens her invitation. </p><p>
  <em>Mrs Hinata Yui and Mr Kageyama Hayato &amp; Mrs Kageyama Akari invite you to witness and celebrate the union of…</em>
</p><p>“WHAT!!??” At Aiko’s shriek, all of her teammates’ heads snap up. Thundering footsteps echo around Karasuno High School’s first gymnasium as they all run towards their captain, who’s staring, almost unseeingly, at the invitation in her hand. </p><p>“Aiko! What’s wrong?” Hikari, a fellow third year wing spiker, asks her captain worriedly. </p><p>Aiko looks up, then wordlessly holds out the invitation for her to read out. </p><p>“Mrs Hinata Yui and Mr Kageyama Hayato &amp; Mrs Kageyama Akari invite you to witness and celebrate the union of…” Hikari’s breath catches in her throat. </p><p>“Nakamura-senpai, what is it?!” Sato asks impatiently. </p><p>“The union of Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio.” Dead silence follows her words, the entire team reeling in shock. </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Aiko’s never really been one for wearing dresses, but her mother had insisted. <em>It’s a wedding! You can’t just go in jeans!</em></p><p>Which is a fair point, but still. Aiko hates dresses, especially how they limit her movement and she’s always worried a strong wind will blow it up, especially in the cherry blossom grove the wedding’s being held at. </p><p>“I’m still not fully convinced this isn’t a joke,” Suzuki mumbles from her right. On Aiko’s left, Hikari stands, looking around in awe. Aiko can’t exactly blame either of them. </p><p>Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. The national volleyball team’s Wonder Duo, two of Japanese Volleyball’s monster generation, legendary amongst the high school volleyball circuit since their first year, and especially legendary in Karasuno for their roles in the revival of the boys’ volleyball team. Also engaged to be married, as they announced about six months ago. </p><p>
  <em>The minus tempo attack, their perfect synchronization…</em>
</p><p>Aiko couldn’t say that meeting them wouldn’t be a dream come true. And now, she's got an invitation to their wedding. (Also, how had no one ever put together that Hinata Shouyou and Hinata Natsu could be related? They even looked the same!)</p><p>
  <em>But why wouldn’t Natsu tell me? Sure, we’ve only known each other since high school, but she’s my partner. She’s got my back from the ground, so I, the ace, can keep scoring points. We tell each other everything. Why wouldn’t she tell me?...</em>
</p><p>“You’re here!!” An orange cannonball slammed into Hikari, pushing her into Aiko, who fell onto Suzuki. Aiko snapped out of her thoughts immediately. </p><p>“Oof,” Sukuzi grumbled, at the bottom of the pile. </p><p>“Sorry, Suzuki!’ Natsu beamed. She’s wearing a fancy, pale orange dress that comes to her knees, with a sheer overlay of black lace. The neckline is simple, and she’s paired it with a black choker with a silver volleyball charm. </p><p>Quite a few of their teammates had agreed to show up, to Natsu’s delight. Hikari, Suzuki and Aiko had arrived together, and Sato and Kobayashi were on their way with Ito, their second year reserve libero. Everyone else had excused themselves with extra classes or other commitments. </p><p>“C’mon!” Natsu beamed. Since you’re early, I can introduce you to everyone!” With that, Natsu grabbed Aiko’s and Hikari’s hands, waving Suzuki along as well. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Aiko took the time she was being dragged to look around the location. The wedding was being held in a cherry blossom grove, and the wedding planner had really outdone themselves. The decorations were simple so as to not distract from the blooming cherry blossoms above, with rows of white chairs forming the aisle leading down to a simple white curtain. At the front of the aisle, a single arch was formed, looking suspiciously (and hilariously) like it was made from a volleyball net woven with flowers. Some distance away, Aiko could also see the huge white tent set up, presumably for the reception later. Simple, but beautiful. </p><p>“Noya-san!! Asahi-san!!” Aiko jolted back into her head at Natsu’s call. Then her mouth dropped open. </p><p>
  <em>Is that… Nishinoya Yuu??</em>
</p><p>“Natsu-chan! It’s good to see you again!!” “Noya-san” calls as Natsu jumps into his arms, hugging him fiercely. “Look at you, you’ve grown!”</p><p>“I’m taller than you now!” Natsu sings, as Nishnoya pulls a horrified face, to the man standing next to him (Asahi-san?) laughter.</p><p>“Sorry, Yuu, I think you’re doomed to forever being the shortest,” Asahi laughs. </p><p>“Guys, meet my brother’s teammate, my idol, and one of the reasons I’m a libero, Nishinoya Yuu! And his fiance, Azumane Asahi. Noya-san’s the Japanese National Volleyball team’s libero, and Asahi-san’s a fashion designer in Tokyo! They both used to play on the Karasuno volleyball team.” Natsu finally seemed to remember her teammates staring at her in awe, spinning around to introduce them. “Noya-san, Asahi-san, these are my teammates!”</p><p>“Hey guys! How’s Karasuno?” Nishinoya laughs. Suzuki, who somehow managed to keep her wits about her, starts up a long conversation about the Vice-Principal and his wig, Azumane-san, Natsu and Kobayashi chiming in on some occasions. </p><p>“What the heck,” Ito whispers, having appeared with Sato and Kobayashi just in time for introductions. “That’s Nishinoya Yuu. The Nishinoya Yuu. I saw him in this year's Olympic games. He received every single one of Team Brazil’s jump serves <em>and</em> jump float serves. His saves were… <em>OH MY GOSHHHHH!!!!</em>” And with that, Ito was lost to them too, as she jumped into conversation with Nishinoya, Natsu seamlessly introducing her and joining the excited volleyball talk.</p><p>“And Azumane-san!!” Hikari hisses on Aiko’s other side. “His designs were featured in some of the top fashion magazines. He’s one of Japan’s up-and-coming new designers! <em>How does Natsu know them??!!”</em></p><p>“She did say they used to be on Karasuno’s volleyball team,” Aiko offers. “So maybe her brother introduced them?”</p><p>“Who else does Hinata-senpai know? She did say we would really regret not coming…” Sato wonders out loud. </p><p>Later on, Aiko really did wonder if the universe heard Sato’s words and decided to prove them right. </p><p>“Yohoo, Chibi-chan the second!” Natsu’s head whips around from her heated debate with Nishinoya-san over the pancake save, eyes lighting up. </p><p>“Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san!” Natsu jumped onto both of them, crushing them into a large bear hug, leaving Suzuki standing, mouth agape, next to a laughing Nishinoya and Azumane. </p><p>“Oikawa, you never change, do you?” Nishinoya laughs. </p><p>Suzuki nearly whimpers. “That’s Oikawa Tooru… oh my god, I’ve watched the clips of his jump serve a billion times, he’s amazing! And his <em>sets! How the heck does Natsu know them??”</em></p><p>“And is that Iwaizumi Hajime? Oh my god.” Hikari whispers furiously. “Iwaizumi-san… his cross-spikes are incredible!! do you think I could get his autograph <em>What even, Natsu, you’ve been holding out on us!”</em></p><p>Aiko just watches, jaw dropped, as Oikawa Tooru, setter on Japan’s national volleyball team, ruffles Natsu’s hair until she slaps his hand away, mumbling furiously. Iwaizumi Hajime, wing spiker on a V.league division 1 team, stands next to his fiance and laughs fondly.</p><p>“Refreshing-kun! Nice to see you and Sawamura-kun again! How’s life in Miyagi?” Oikawa calls, looking at something over Aiko's shoulder. Aiko turns around to greet the newcomers, and her heart nearly stops. <em>No way. No way. </em></p><p>“Tooru! It’s been ages, how have you been?” Sugawara-sensei, her <em>math teacher, the boys volleyball team’s assistant coach,</em> approaches from behind, holding the hand of a tall, tanned, dark-haired man standing next to him, probably the husband he talks about in class sometimes. He lets go of his hand long enough to throw his arms around Oikawa, pulling him into a hug, as Iwaizumi and “Sawamura-kun” laugh. </p><p>“Oh, Yamada-san, it’s good to see you!” Sugawara-sensei turns to Aiko, smiling the gentle smile he reserves for the moment right before he hands out the math pop quizzes. “Have you met everyone yet?” </p><p>Aiko takes a deep breath and looks her teacher in the eye. “Sugawara-sensei, I’ve only met the people here, but I’ve already met so many pro volleyball players that I think my team will spend next practice gossiping instead of practicing.” Next to her, Hikari and Suzuki nod, the rest of their teams scattered around talking (and probably gushing about) to all the pro players around them. Suzuki’s vibrating on the spot, probably eager to ask Oikawa-san questions about their shared position. </p><p>Sugawara-sensei laughs, Oikawa-san joining in soon after. “Sorry to inform you, Yama-chan, you’ve barely met half of us yet!”</p><p>
  <em>What. WHAT?</em>
</p><p>“Hey Hey HEY, guys! Is this a high school reunion?? You guys are so rude, you didn’t invite me!” </p><p>This is it. Aiko’s dead. RIP Yamada Aiko, killed by her friend and vice-captain keeping secrets from their entire team like, for example, <em>knowing Aiko’s idol and favourite wing spiker ever Hinata Natsu you traitor!</em></p><p>“Bokuto, you stupid owl, it’s obviously a volleyball reunion,” Another, more raspy voice retorts. </p><p>Aiko slowly, slowly turns around. </p><p>In front of her stands <em>Bokuto Koutarou</em>, wing spiker of Japan’s national volleyball team and Aiko’s <em>idol</em> since she first saw him when she was in middle school, holding hands with his famous husband, Akaashi Keiji, who he never shuts up about in interviews (Aiko would know. She’s watched all of them a million times) and also has a well-known song covers channel on Youtube. Next to them, Kuroo Tetsurou, middle blocker of Japan’s national volleyball team, smirks at her, arm around the petite blond-and-black haired guy next to him’s shoulders, who’s looking at his phone. Kodzuken, Aiko’s brother’s favourite youtuber gamer, and Kuroo-san’s fiance. <em>Sato and Kobayashi are gonna flip.</em></p><p>“Oh. My. Gosh.” She hears from Sato, a few feet away. She’s staring, jaw dropped to the ground, at Kuroo. Kobayashi stands next to her, looking like she's about to faint. Aiko registers almost nothing of this. </p><p>“Bokuto-san! I’m, err, I’m Yamada Aiko, I’m the captain and ace of Karasuno’s volleyball team.” Aiko’s babbling now, oh <em>heck</em>. “Your match against the Addlers was <em>amazing</em>! How do you make such insane cut shots?! How do - ”</p><p>“Okay, Aiko, calm down for a minute!” Natsu’s suddenly there, hand on her shoulder. Behind her, Aiko can see Sato and Kobayashi with Kuroo-san and Kodzuken, talking and laughing. Sato's getting an autograph from Kuroo, and Kobayashi, surpringly, is getting one from Kodzuken.</p><p>“Hey hey, are you a fan? Nice to meet you, Yamada-san! We’ve heard a lot about you too from Nacchan over there as well, she tells us a lot about her team actually -” </p><p>“Koutarou, please, stop,” Akaashi-san finally stops him, rolling his eyes and smiling at his husband gently. Aiko feels like she’s about to faint. <em>Natsu talked about her to Bokuto Koutarou. Her idol. And never told her?</em></p><p>“C’mon, Aiko, let’s go over there for a sec,” Natsu guides her over to a quieter area, calling over her shoulder, “I need to talk to Aiko for a sec! All of you, go sit down, the wedding’s about to start in a while!”</p><p>“Oh shit, c’mon guys we need to go sit, we can’t miss my disciple’s wedding!” She can hear Bokuto-san shouting faintly, before a stampede of footsteps follows. Aiko turns to see the gathered crowd making a beeline to the chairs, still talking to Natsu’s team mates. Even from here, Aiko can see the stars in their eyes. </p><p>“Natsu, really, how do you know them all?” Aiko whispered furiously. </p><p>Natsu shrugged. “My brother used to take me to his practices and games on the days our mom had to work late, so I knew everyone on the Karasuno team from those years, and I met the rest through practice matches with Karasuno or after Shou-nii made friends or joined teams with them!”</p><p>“And why,” Aiko asks with gritted teeth, eyes darting to the crowd behind them, “Did you not tell us?” Suddenly, all Aiko feels is hurt. She deflates a bit, eyes downcast. “I thought we were partners,” she whispers. "I thought we told each other everything."</p><p>Natsu seems to take in the situation, and slowly starts to wilt. “I didn’t want you guys to let me onto the team because of my brother, or because I know so many people,” she admitted quietly. “Even after I joined, I just… didn’t know how you guys would react, so I just didn’t say anything. I was afraid you’d treat me differently, or start bugging me about my brother or something.”</p><p>Aiko feels like her world view’s been fundamentally shaken. Natsu’s never been this vulnerable before, not even at their team’s lowest moments. She’s supposed to be confident, always optimistic, cheering her team on forever. </p><p>“Natsu, our senpai let you onto the team because you were an absolutely amazing libero,” Aiko says gently. “I’m sorry for blowing up at you like that, but you need to know - you are an amazing asset to the team, that’s why you’re the vice captain now. You know that, right?”</p><p>Slowly, Natsu looks up again, eyes slightly red, a small smile spreading across her lips. “Yeah, I know.” She looks out at the crowd of people nearby, fondness in her eyes. “I had good teachers.” She meets Aiko’s eyes, an unspoken message sent between them. </p><p>Aiko smiles. Natsu grins back, then grabs her hands, dragging her along. </p><p>“Now come on!! You still haven’t met my brother and his husband yet!” She hollers. “It’ll have to wait until the reception now, so all of you need to get seated so we can start! I need to go get my brother and make sure he hasn't done something stupid like spike a ball into a wall in nervousness. Oh and you also need to meet Ushiwaka-san, and Hoshimuri-sand and Atsumu-san...” </p><p>Aiko gulps, throat contracting at the thought of meeting the Wonder Duo and all the other players Natsu's casually name dropping, but follows dutifully behind Natsu. </p><p>The ceremony’s about to start, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me if you spot any weird mistakes so I can correct it :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>